


Helia

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Community: lostcityfound, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Atlantis was nothing like she'd expected.  Helia mourns Atlantis and the loss of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/13744.html#cutid1) and to [Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11907&chapter=1).

"Dead." The hope was gone from Helia's eyes. "They're all dead."

"Or Ascended." Her first officer was there, as always, to remind her of alternatives.

"If our people could have helped us from there, they would have already," said Helia. She tried to smile. She couldn't. "It's up to us."

"But how can--"

"I don't know." Their city was in ruins, these children unable to do something as simple as power her. Now their leader, Weir, was looking at her, hiding the anguish Helia could hear in her thoughts, but they couldn't help the humans.

They couldn't even help themselves.


End file.
